


black dog

by baileyjoy3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yakuza, dog walker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: Six dogs is just an excessive amount of dogs.--A dog walker AU in which Hanzo walks dogs, Jesse work's at Gabe's shooting range, and all of Jesse's friends happen to have dogs for Hanzo to walk.





	1. d'yer mak'er

**Author's Note:**

> im so freakin excited to finally post this. i've been sitting on this for a while and finally got the first chapter finished and ready to post. shout out to marc (@ggoldbear on tumblr) for letting me spit ideas at them over and over again. i love dogs and i love shitty tropes. i wanna say this might be kinda slow burny but i have no idea how many chapters this is going to end up being, i just know i want everyone to have dogs and for hanzo to eventually love mccree. that is always my end game. 
> 
> i edited this myself, so it's still privy to mistakes, so please point something out if you see it! kudos and comments are appreciated and i would love to see yours guys thoughts and any ideas or suggestions about what you want to see! thank you and please enjoy this because im so happy to share it with you!
> 
> edit: if you can guess the artist of the title and song used for the chapter (and following chapters) i'll be your new best friend

Jesse has always considered himself a dog person, sure. If someone were to ask, he'd likely say that he preferred dogs over cats, but not that he hated cats. He was one of those in between people about animals and pets. But there was also the whole thing that dogs seemed to be attracted to him. Jesse would never deny a happy pup the pets and pats it deserved if one stuck its nose in his crotch when he was walking to work through the city.

But being interrupt by dogs when he was late and rushing to the shooting range for his shift wasn't exactly something Jesse wanted. Yes, dogs were perfect creatures and deserved every ounce of love they asked for, _but_ _not when Jesse was late._

Also, six dogs was just an excessive amount of dogs. There had to be something on him or something he smelled like because this was just getting to be ridiculous.

"Fuck—puppies, puppies please—" Jesse made a grumbled noise as they wrapped themselves further, their handler still yet to say or do anything—Jesse hadn't even seen the persons face! —and Jesse was getting frustrated at this rate.

"Darlin', if ya would be so kind to—"

Okay, _fuck_ Gabe. He could handle his best employee being a few minutes late for once in his damn life. The man in front of him warranted so.

The glare of piercing brown eyes held Jesse frozen in place. Even with the dogs barking around his feet, yelping as they tangled themselves further and pulled at Jesse so he wavered on the spot, Jesse couldn't move. The man was captivating and Jesse wanted nothing more than to simply stare into those eyes for as long as he was allowed. Which wasn't long apparently, seeing as the man snapped his gaze to the now squirming and whining dogs.

Jesse blinked and made a soft ' _ah_ ' sound in realization at how tangled he really was.

"Awright, well, sweetheart, I have to admit this is my first time," Jesse quips, letting his mouth curve slyly before clearing his throat and continuing: "At least gettin' tangled up like this, I suppose," he hums. Jesse lifts a brow at the man, noting that his mouth is drawn in a tight frown now to match his brows.

"What's the best way for me ta get out of this mess?"

The man seems like he wants as little to do with Jesse as possible which makes his shoulders drop in disappointment. Where's his little fantasy movie scene meeting where he finds the perfect guy in a chance run in because dogs like him?

Clearly not here.

"おすわり！" The man barks, and Jesse jumps, startled by all six of the dogs suddenly dropping to a sit. They've gone silent as well, suddenly immediately under the man's control.

_What the fresh hell._

"ちょだい," comes next, and the dogs stay still as he drops their leashes. Jesse is watching him nervously, worried now that the dogs are basically free of his control.

"おいで," seems to be the final command as the dog all stand and turn back to their master, untangling from Jesse now their leashes are slackened.

The man bends and snatches up the leashes, pulling them taught so the dogs aren't tempting to lunge around Jesse again.

"すみません-- ah, excuse me. I assume an American," he says the word like he would refer to garbage and Jesse's brow furrows like he's been accused of a crime he hasn't committed, "wouldn't understand Japanese. My apologies for the dogs; have a good day."

The man whistles sharply and the dogs snap to attention and start to head off again. Jesse receives a nod and then the man is off, dogs leading him away. Jesse blinks before jerking into action, shooting out his hand to grab the man's wrist.

The arm is yanked away faster than Jesse can even think to blink again and the man looks like he has the thought to smack him sharply across his face.

"Are you a fool or simply a glutton for punishment?" says that voice again and Jesse's melting a bit. The way his accent curls around the different syllables makes his knees weak.

"I'm was actually hopin' I could get yer name, darlin'," Jesse rumbles, his voice just on the edge of wavering. This is the first time he's felt nervous about picking someone up—the man is overly intimidating and Jesse feels legitimately afraid of the potential for his nose to be broken.

The scowl Jesse receives would make a lesser man piss his pants, but Jesse sticks it out. He can win this one, as long as he's confident.

"Well ya see, I actually have a friend who's been lookin' for someone to look after her dog for her when she's at work. Busy girl, that one. Couple a' friends actually, now I think about it," Jesse trails, humming to himself.

He glances at the walker again then, noting the conflict in his features. The man seems to want absolutely no contact with Jesse, but doesn't want to reject the prospect of more business. Jesse allows himself a mental grin. That's one way to do it!

"Shimada Hanzo," the man, _Hanzo_ , says gruffly. "I work independently through word of mouth, so I do not have a business card to give you." He gives Jesse a once over, sniffing slightly. "And based on your actions I am hesitant to give you my phone number."

Jesse chuckles and straightens up, no longer trying to stop Hanzo from fleeing. "I assure you I'll be handin' out yer number on strictly business manners. Lena's a pilot so she's gone long hours durin' the day. She'll probably pay ya handsomely to handle lil ole Artie. Grumpy bulldog he is, the stinker."

Hanzo seems interested in the dog, but less so in Jesse, more hesitation still present in his features. Jesse's sure he can tell him about more of his friends if necessary, but he doesn't want to lie and get them into a situation they don't actually need help with.

"Fine," Hanzo mutters, reaching for his phone out of his back pocket. The dogs have settled around their feet, two lying down while another is sitting, the other three simply standing in wait. Jesse lifts his attention back to Hanzo when the man extends his phone to him.

"Place your number in my phone and then give me yours in return. This way I will know if it is you who starts to harass me for more than dog sitting," he grumbles. Jesse chuckles and slides his own phone from his pocket, handing it to Hanzo before taking the man's from him.

“Jesse McCree,” he supplies on the pass back, making a point to tap the fingers of his metal hand against Hanzo's flesh one. “Figured I should give ya my name, rather than just lettin’ ya see it in your phone.” The man lifts a brow at him like Jesse is asking to be hit for real this time.

With a chuckle, Jesse cracks a grin. "And darlin', it’s more than just the dogs who will be sittin' if things go the way I'd like 'em to."

Hanzo looks disgusted and Jesse actually laughs for real now, a bright smile on his face.

"I'll pass your number 'long to Lena, though. I'll double check with a few others, too; see if they need someone as well. And maybe I can take you for lunch when you're not chasin' after a bunch of pups?"

"やまてください," Hanzo exhales exasperatedly. Jesse can tell he's giving in, whatever he said notwithstanding. Jesse’s never been good at picking up languages, even with the number of friends he has that don’t speak English as a first language. He’s only kept up with the Spanish his mother taught him growing up because of Gabe forcing him into using it to keep some conversations private.

Jesse crosses his arms then, grinning when Hanzo's eyes flick to his chest and then back to his face, his cheeks flushing red. If it’s from embarrassment that he did such a thing, or because he’s actually impressed by Jesse to the point of being aroused, it definitely doesn’t matter to Jesse. His grin turns sleazy and he knows he's got Hanzo now.

"My lunch break's from twelve ta one everyday. T-shirt the boss makes me wear's much tighter than this ole thing, too," he purrs, pulling at the collar of his flannel button down to clarify.

Hanzo glares with embarrassment from Jesse’s clear shamelessness now, huffing and shifting his gaze.

"We will see how your business skills apply before we consider anything else. Much less your lunch break," he bites, still red.

Jesse laughs victoriously, letting it blend into a soft chuckle as Hanzo exhales loudly through his nose. The dogs are still sitting calmly at his feet, but the way some of them are shifting their paws proves that they’re probably not used to waiting around this long. Jesse feels a little bad that he’s kept Hanzo from continuing his job, but he _did_ get his phone number out of the deal, and that’s a feat for Jesse.

Not to say he doesn’t get phone numbers regularly, but Hanzo doesn’t seem like the type to give his out regardless of who he’s talking to—especially not someone like Jesse.

“I should let ya get goin’ then…”

“Yes; you should,” Hanzo quips, his face coming back to a normal color. His skin is pale, but shows that he spends quite a bit of time in the sun. They red looked nice on him, Jesse thinks. He’d like to make the effort to get his cheeks that red again, but maybe for another reason…

“You got it,” Jesse smiles, extending his hand out to Hanzo.

Those brown eyes jump to his hand, his defined brows (they look like Hanzo doesn’t even have to take care of them, they’re just _like_ that, rivalling the art that girls like Lena and Hana strive to achieve every day) furrowing at the gesture. Jesse waits, biting his lip against a smile, holding back the snarky comment about Hanzo not recognizing a hand shake. It’s probably more his lack of interest in Jesse than his distaste for human interaction.

Hanzo eventually switches the leashes into his left hand, catching the attention of a few of the dogs, their ears perking softly. He, _finally_ , then, places his right hand into Jesse’s, curling his grip tight. He shakes once before letting go, pulling his hand away a bit friendlier than when he had yanked it from Jesse’s grip moments before. It was just enough time for Jesse to feel the warmth in his palm, the slight callouses in his finger tips and the upper half of his hand. He definitely does something more than simply walk dogs, and god damn if Jesse isn’t so curious to find out exactly what.

“Have a good day, then, darlin’,” Jesse hums. “I’ll send you Lena’s number when I get the chance.”

Hanzo shakes his head like he’s just given in to something he wished he hadn’t, before nodding at Jesse and giving a slight tug on the leashes. The dogs jump to attention and with another glance in Jesse’s direction, Hanzo is off with his pups to continue his day.

Jesse stays in place as the man walks off, taking in the sharp lines of Hanzo’s shoulders, eyes trailing to his back and how it tapers smoothly in a tight waist. His body is clearly muscled under the plain Henley he’s wearing, but there’s something that tells Jesse he’s not the type to show it off. His ass, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter. The pair of jeans Hanzo is wearing are tighter than Jesse would think someone would wear just to walk dogs. Not only do they show off the firm muscles of his posterior, but his curving thighs and calves as well.

All in all, his taste in men is clearly something Jesse should pride himself on more often. Hanzo is fuckin’ gorgeous and Jesse will gladly take every opportunity to tell him so, if the man is inclined to let him. Hell, Jesse’ll probably drop a line or two anyway.

This, of course, is all riding on the fact Hanzo will agree to meet him again.

Jesse exhales softly. There’s no telling with this man. Even though Jesse just met him, he’s rather sure that the man won’t be so open to the idea of meeting Jesse anywhere, especially not for dinner or drinks.

Starting on his way again, Jesse scuffs the bottom of his boot against the concrete gently. He’s excited because Hanzo is gorgeous, and getting a chance meeting with a gorgeous man is something Jesse appreciates the universe allowing him to have. But he would also appreciate if the universe could, oh, maybe let the man be approachable? Or accepting of Jesse’s advances?

That’s probably too much to ask, considering his luck.

Jesse stops again sharply, his brain clicking and working in realization. It isn’t until someone bumps his shoulder, forcing him back to reality to apologize, that he starts moving again. And fast.

Jesse breaks into a run. Gabe is going to kill him for being this late, and probably won’t accept that he’s nearly twenty minutes late because he ran into a beautiful man with an ass that won’t quit. Besides, Gabe’s got himself a man with those specifications already. Jesse can only hope that Jack chose today to show up at the range to bug Gabriel, if only because he might quell the other man’s rage.

Wishful thinking, but he’s already been blessed by the universe once today. He doubts it will bestow him another gift so soon. So Jesse runs and just hopes that maybe Gabe won’t fire him like he’s threatened to so many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanzo's japanese is just dog commands, other than his apology to jesse which is literally just excuse me/im sorry, and him telling jesse to stop. i wrote the words in hiragana because its good practice for me as a japanese student lol. i might incorporate some more when i bring in genji or just for hanzo's shit talking that jesse can't understand. if there's anything complex i'll explain it! you can find me on tumblr @gothkaz! i blog hella overwatch and mchanzo so hmu if ur down. u can send me messages there too!


	2. false alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack always knows more than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! chapter two! okay, so this kind takes a turn away from the original idea i had because i love plot and i can't ever just make things easy on myself. we introduce more about hanzo's character, as well as get some fun interactions with gabe and jack, and figure out a little more about jesse too! no puppies this chapter, but i'm planning more for the next chapter! can't guarantee when we'll see hanzo next (could be next chapter, could be the one after that, idk yet lmao), but there will definitely be more characters introduced and i'll be adding them into the tags as i go! thank you for your support so far and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Jesse fucking McCree, unless your god damn _mamá_ died on your way here, which I know isn’t true, then you have no fucking reason to be this late!”

“Gabe, listen—“

“Don’t you ‘ _Gabe, listen_ ’ me! I’m running a business, Jesse, not your fucking playground for when you feel like swinging a gun around. If you’re gonna work here, you’re gonna be on time, you got that, ingrate?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go fucking change,” Gabe bites, a final end to his harassment. Jesse goes to turn, hearing the man sigh in exasperation behind him. He’s grateful that Gabriel didn’t fire him outright, and concedes to the verbal lashing over arguing. Jesse’s not fighting to keep his job, so until Gabriel brings it up, he’s going to keep his damn mouth shut.

He rubs at his face as he heads into the back room, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. He approaches his locker glumly, good mood ruined by Gabriel’s shouting and his own realization that his encounter with Hanzo may have been just that. Jesse gets his shirt unbuttoned then with a grumble, peeling the thing off and tossing it into his now opened locker. He snatches out one of the t-shirts sitting on the shelf, shoving his nose into it before deciding it smells good enough. He tosses his hat into the locker before throwing the shirt on, snatching the hat back up a moment later to replace it.

As long as he doesn’t smell like he just crawled out of a horse’s stall, Gabe can’t get mad at him. If his shirt smells a little like gunpowder and has an oil stain on the bottom, Gabe will just have to deal. He handles more guns in a day here than most people do in their entire lives; a bit of natural musk from the job won’t hurt anyone.

The shirt stretches over his pecs and biceps and Jesse is ninety-nine percent sure that Gabriel designed their damn uniforms like this because of Jack. They may be in their fucking forties, but that doesn’t stop either of them from making entirely too flagrant displays of affection. Jesse’s not sure he would call ordering shirts a size too small for everyone a display of affection, but the way Jack’s eyes roam when he’s around definitely is.

Jesse rolls his shoulders into the full body shudder he gives, shaking his head free of the thoughts of his boss and his boyfriend eye fucking at the front of the range.

He shuts the door to his locker with finality, clicking his heel against the floor. Gabe’s probably still waiting on him at the front, but there’s still one more thing he has to do before he can head back out.

The lockers for their personal weapons are just down the hall, stored away from the ones they keep available to the public. Even though they are both licensed to carry at any point, neither Gabriel or Jesse feel the need to. Jesse probably would have less of an issue with a revolver, but Gabe toting a pair of shotguns around with him would probably draw some questions. With Jack ‘I’m an officer, I follow the law’ Morrison breathing down their necks, too, there’s really no reason to push their boundaries.

Jesse types in the passcode for his lock box with practiced ease, pulling the little cage door open to reveal his pride and joy. Peacekeeper is the one thing Jesse has kept from his younger days, a gift from his mother that maybe received a few upgrades or customizations along the way. Gabriel thinks he should ditch the thing and at least get a newer model, but Jesse thinks the man has hardly any room to talk.

His shotguns may be rather new, but they’re still just as fancy and customized as Jesse’s revolver. Gabe can eat a dick for all Jesse cares.

There’s a sharp shout from the direction that Jesse knows is the front reception area of the building, and it makes him realize that his time for dawdling is over.

Jesse makes his way back to the front of the building, grinning at the sight of Jack leaning against the counter and speaking softly to a grumpy Gabriel. If there was one thing that made Jesse’s job easier, it was the consistent reliance upon his boss’ husband to keep the man calm. Jack had saved Jesse’s ass from Gabriel’s ultimate rage and the attempts to fire him multiple times. He probably owed the man his life at this point.

“Oi, _cabron_ , you gonna get your ass over here then? I’ve got lesson that was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago and you’re back there lollygagging,” Gabe growls at him, ignoring the hand Jack extends across the desk at him.

“Yessir,” Jesse hums, less worried now that Jack is here. Gabe grumbles more insults under his breath as he snatches his beanie off the counter and stalks off towards the door that leads to the outside range. Lesson are always conducted outside for new students, unless the teaching is for simple things like pistols and handguns.

Jesse makes his way to take Gabe’s place then, pulling the stool out from under the counter to settle onto it, flashing a sleazy smile at Jack who rolls his eyes.

“If you tell me why you were late, I’ll likely be able to placate Gabriel more,” he muses, crossing his arms and shifting his weight into one hip against the desk. “If it’s a good reason, that is.”

Jesse makes a low noise in his throat in contemplation, shrugging his shoulders then. Jack exhales and drops his own shoulders, closing his eyes. His exasperation is just as bad as Gabriel’s rage. It’s almost worse to Jesse, his lips pursing in a nervous habit. Jack is like a father to much of his group of friends, especially considering he’s old enough to be a parent to some of them. The disappoint Jack is exuding makes Jesse feel like a scolded animal.

“How’d you and Gabe meet?”

“Jesse, you know this story better than anyone else,” Jack quips, fixing him with a steely blue gaze that nearly makes Jesse flinch.

“I know, I know, but did ya two get along at the beginnin’? Or did you get feelin’s right away?”

Jack shrugs a single shoulder. Jesse groans before chuckling softly.

“I was late cuz I ran into a beautiful gentleman and his pups on my way here,” Jesse hums wistfully. “But he definitely didn’t seem like he wanted ta talk to me—not one bit. But I did get his number, so I’m not sure what ta think.”

“If he’s not interested, he’s not interested,” Jack insists sharply, fixing Jesse with a hard gaze. Jesse jerks his hands up defensively, waving them to signal that he’s not attempting to do anything that Hanzo wouldn’t want. Jack relaxes his posture a bit and sighs.

There’s a momentary lull in conversation as the front entrance opens, bringing in a few regular faces. Jesse smiles in that slightly sleazy but charming was he does, and checks them in. The three of them are all retired police officers, so Gabe has given them all clearance to use the range and standard police handguns without supervision. Jesse simply has to buzz them into the range and they’re good to go. There’s also security cameras in every section of the building (and even for the outdoor range out back) so there’s no reason for them to be watched like a group of untrained individuals.

They smile at Jack, who’s still in uniform from his morning shift, and after a quick discussion, the three of them head off to the range where they keep standard and common weapons. They have a unique code for the handgun section, but Jesse still has to clear them into the room, so they never have to worry about one of them getting back there without permission.

Gabe may be a little more than paranoid, but he and Jack are both military vets so Jesse understands. PTSD is a bitch to handle and it’s something they’re all handling together. If the skull plating on his prosthetic is anything to go by, Jesse has his own fair share of concerns to handle. Why Gabe allows any of their group of friends around weapons isn’t something Jesse thinks he’ll ever understand.

“So does the mystery man have a name then, Jesse?”

Jesse blinks at the sudden continuation of the conversation, pausing to collect his thoughts for a moment, his mind flashing him a full image of Hanzo; the image is only perfectly completed by the scowl on his face.

“Shimada Hanzo,” Jesse replies, rolling his shoulder out as he settles back on the stool, yawning softly. He stretches his arms above his head, shutting his eyes and leaning back into the motion as he waits for Jack’s response. It isn’t until he cracks an eye to realize why Jack hasn’t responded.

Jack isn’t… frozen, per se, but he does seem paused, like he’s a little shocked by the name Jesse had just given him.

“Hanzo is his first name, if ya didn’t figure that out. Japanese say their names like that fer some bizarre reason,” Jesse muses, shrugging his shoulders up tight to his neck before exhaling as he drops them.

“It’s because the read traditionally right to left, Jesse,” Jack snaps, suddenly coming back into action. “How in the hell did you run into a Shimada on the street and not get your ass beat for it?”

Jesse blinks, confusion showing on his face as his brows knit together, mouth pulling into a frown. “He was, walkin’ a bunch a dogs? He gave me his number so I could tell people ‘bout him because that’s his job?” Jesse pauses. “Jack, whatdya mean ‘a Shimada’? Is there some kinda dog walkin’ super business that I should know about?”

Jack gives a long exhale, which seems to be something he’s favoring today, walking across the small reception area to plop himself down in one of the chairs the have set for people who have to wait a little. He rubs at his face for a moment and Jesse tilts his head. What the actual fuck is going on right now.

“The Shimada’s are a yakuza gang who recently expanded their business into the States. Whether or not they’re actually conducting any kind of activity here remains to be seen, but this just confirms that they’re here,” Jack grumbles, rubbing at his temples. “We can at least be glad they’re in New York, because for the most part the mob doesn’t generally approve of intruders on their turf, and us boys in blue have a good rap on their activities, too.

“If Hanzo is here, it’s likely that his brother, Genji, is with him as well. Hanzo is twenty-eight, a year older than you, but Genji is only twenty-five. Their father recently passed away, and Hanzo became the current head of the clan, but no one is sure of what he’s doing yet. He’s too new to the position to be making any big moves, but if he’s here in the States, there’s a potential that he’s working on some kind of deal here. They have a large influence in Japan, but their father was never a fan of considering business overseas. Hanzo and Genji are much younger, so it’s likely their business practices may run a bit differently, especially with a move like this.”

Jack slumps back into the chair. Jesse slouches on his stool, still absolutely confused. This is way too much to process at once, and he has no idea why Jack even knows any of this information either. It’s too detailed and precise to be fake or made up, but Jesse still has an ounce of doubt.

“Alright, so then why was he walkin’ dogs through the city? Why woulda yakuza leader—“

“Oyabun,” Jack corrects.

“Oh, fuck off. Why woulda yakuza _oyabun_ be masquerading around NYC as a small business, word of mouth dog walker? By all accounts it don’t make any sense,” Jesse argues, gesturing with a wave of his hand in a circular motion at Jack.

“I couldn’t tell you that,” Jack mutters. “There’s been a lot of rumors about the clan since the previous oyabun passed. Genji has never been any kind of involved with the business side of the clan, that much is known,” he rolls his eyes. “Hanzo, on the other hand, has been by his father’s side since he turned thirteen. He’s the eldest, so it makes sense, but there were never any kind of leads on how he would conduct business because he wasn’t scheduled to take over from his father until he turned thirty, but his passing obviously changed that."

Jesse purses his lips. “So ya think the dog walkin’ thing is just an act?”

Jack fixes Jesse with a sharp gaze. He swallows nervously. Gabe’s furious glare is never the same as Jack’s entirely composed and intimidating one.

“I’m saying you should delete his number and not get involved with him any further. Regardless of how he presented himself to you, he is ultimately still the leader of a highly notorious yakuza clan and is not someone you want to be associated with,” Jack finishes. “Especially not with your track record,” he adds under his breath.

Jesse swallows again, looking away. His gaze catches on the skull on his arm once more and he sighs. Yeah, maybe a kid who ran with a gang when he was younger shouldn’t be messing around with a man still involved in the same shit. He blinks then, lifting his head in sudden realization.

“Wait a minute.” Jack lifts his gaze back to Jesse from where he had dropped it to his lap. “Wouldn’t it… wouldn’t it be an idea fer me to get _more_ involved with him?”

Jack goes to open his mouth and Jesse waves his hands at him.

“Lemme finish, Morrison, jeez. If I’m right and Hanzo’s single, then wouldn’t it make sense fer me to get involved with him? Figure out what’s goin’ on, try and weasel plans out of ‘im?”

Jack inhales in a long breath. “Jesse, Hanzo has never been in a relationship with anyone. That was Genji’s territory. Hanzo was raised to be nothing but proper and an exact perfect specimen that would be needed of a yakuza oyabun. The Shimada’s have always run things like that. Their father eventually gave up on trying to control Genji once he turned sixteen. Hanzo has never sought anyone out, and has turned all potential suitors, that were clan approved, away. Your chances of getting into his pants and getting the secrets of the Shimada clan are exactly zero percent.”

Jesse pouts. “You underestimate me, Jack. What makes ya think I can’t woo ‘im?”

Jack throws his hands into the air, letting out a noise of frustration. “You know what Jesse? Do whatever the fuck you want. But,” he points an accusing finger in the man’s direction, “if you end up dead in a back alley don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

A grin spreads across Jesse’s face and he reaches up to grab his hat. He sets it over his chest, fixing Jack with his best grin.

“Glad ta have yer blessin’, dad,” he chirps, chuckling.

Jack rolls his eyes and stands, turning away to head to the door that leads to the outer range where Gabe waits, done with Jesse’s antics for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, okay. so yeah, hanzo and genji are still yakuza, but theres obviously more than just that going on. i really love modern aus with the yakuza thing still being ya know, a thing, so i had to implement it. expect shenanigans in the coming chapters with all of this, and hopefully we'll get the mchanzo thing going sometime soon! thank you again so much for reading and i'll see you soon!


End file.
